


is she...you know?

by everything_is_aces (lightning5)



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightning5/pseuds/everything_is_aces
Summary: Two messages from Tommi pop up as Kim watches the video again.please tell me you’re going to do something about thisyou have literal heart eyes for her
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Trini
Comments: 18
Kudos: 157





	is she...you know?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in this fandom since the beginning as a reader and now I worked up the courage to actually write something of my own! All because I was inspired by this [tik tok video](https://www.tiktok.com/@kinkypinata/video/6827301647882931461)  
> This is for [Pride Month Writing Prompt Challenge 2020](https://unicornaffair.tumblr.com/post/619550664672100352/with-pride-month-around-the-corner)  
> Day 1: Rainbow

_yooooo doesn’t she live in our building?_

Kim looks at the text in confusion because she has no idea who Tommi is talking about. But the next second a link pops up and it’s a video. Getting comfortable on the couch, Kim takes in the thumbnail and realizes it’s one of their neighbors. Not just any neighbor, no no. It’s the neighbor Kim is for sure crushing on. Since Kim moved into the building, they’ve bumped into each other enough times for her to develop said crush. The last time they spoke, Kim finally got the girl’s name, _Trini_ , so she’s made some progress.

 _Yeah she does,_ Kim texts back.

Using the coffee table as a footrest because Tommi is out of town on a business trip, Kim taps on the link and it takes her to Tik Tok, which makes her roll her eyes because Tommi spends too much time on that app. The video automatically starts.

“ _Soooo, there’s this girl in my building and, like, I’ve talked to her a few times, seems pretty cool_.” Kim notices Trini is in her own apartment, sitting by the window, probably curled up like a cat. _“And the other day, I was wearing one of my rainbow pins…”_ She picks something out of frame and it’s the pin with a smiley little rainbow with a cloud at the bottom that reads ‘Love is Love’ before dropping it _. “…and she’s like, ‘oh my god, that’s so cute.’ and I told her I’d get her one, no problem. We kinda went back and forth about her paying me back and I really wanted to say, ‘Stop! This is my way of flirting with you!’”_ She shakes her head a little as she tries to hide a smile and Kim finds herself smiling at the screen. _“Now, I’m psyching myself out because I don’t know if she’s…you know? Like is she straight and just likes rainbows or was that her way of telling me she’s gay_? _Because I’ve been wrong before and I really don’t wanna be this time because she’s so freakin’ gorgeous_.” She sighs, looks directly into the camera, and zooms in on her own face _. “Are you gay?”_

Kim laughs. Trini is definitely talking about her. She remembers the pin on Trini’s denim jacket and how Trini kept saying she didn’t want Kim to pay her back. The video’s timestamp is from two weeks ago which means Trini made the video after they bumped into each other in the lobby.

Most of the comments ask for an update but there isn’t one because Kim has been coming home late from work and hasn’t seen Trini since then. She clicks on Trini’s username, _trinivelasco_ , to confirm that it is the most recent video.

Two messages from Tommi pop up as Kim watches the video again.

_please tell me you’re going to do something about this_

_you have literal heart eyes for her_

Kim rolls her eyes, instantly sends the _andwhataboutit_ gif, turns on the tv to one of her reality shows to play in the background as she heads to the kitchen to make herself dinner. She hears her phone vibrate a few more times, no doubt it’s her roommate being annoying. As she preps, she thinks of what to do about seeing Trini again.

Yes, she can make a Tik Tok profile and message her, but that’s too easy and Kim is stubborn. She makes up her mind, she’s going to leave work on time no matter what on Friday and hopefully catch Trini. If that doesn’t work, then she’ll make a profile.

* * *

Kim forgot to consider the traffic, but she makes it into her building’s underground parking garage, grabs her things and quickly walks to the elevators. She’s feeling a little bit antsy and fiddles with a zipper on her laptop bag, hoping that will provide some comfort. It works for about twenty seconds because the elevator dings and opens to the lobby area.

Kim lets out a deep breath, steps out and freezes.

Standing by the wall of mailboxes is Trini, shuffling the envelopes in her hands, while music blares out from the headphones around her neck. Kim’s heart is beating fast and she feels this weight being lifted from her shoulders because this is the first time she’s seeing Trini and—

 _Whoa, get it together_ , Kim thinks, briefly shaking her head before walking over.

“Hey, Trini,” she says, unlocking her mailbox. It causes the shorter girl to fumble with her stack of mail as Kim hides her grin.

“Kim, hey. Haven’t seen you in a while, thought you moved out,” she jokes as she leans against the wall, stuffing her mail in her backpack.

“Without getting my pin? No uh, work’s been pretty crazy.”

Trini nodding along before she realizes Kim is waiting for her to respond. “Oh! Yeah, right, here you go.” She pulls out a small white cardboard box from the small pocket of her backpack. She opens the box and hands Kim the pin. “It came in a few days ago. I’ve kept it with me just in case I saw you and so Zack wouldn’t take it for himself,” she adds.

“Aww, it’s so cute! Thank you again,” Kim gushes. After running her thumb across ‘Love is Love’, she pins it to the strap of her laptop bag.

“Yeah, of course, no worries,” Trini replies, adjusting her beanie. “Before you ask again, no you can’t pay me back.”

“I know. I know. It’s how you flirt, right?” she asks, slightly tilting her head. At first, Trini gives her a puzzled look, but it’s quickly replaced with a look of absolute horror.

“You saw the video.” Trini doesn’t say it like a question. Kim tries so hard not to laugh as she shrugs which makes Trini groan and pull her yellow beanie down to cover most of her face in shame.

“I did,” Kim nods, gently pulling on Trini’s wrist to get her to stop hiding. “I mean, it was a great video. And look at it this way, your followers will be happy about the update.”

“I think I’m going to die from embarrassment before I’m able to make an update.”

“I’ll make sure you stay alive.” Kim looks down and realizes she’s still holding Trini’s hand. She lets go without thinking. “You can tell them that I love the pin and that we’re going to get coffee. Maybe tomorrow afternoon?”

“I’m down.”

* * *

Tommi arrives to an empty apartment Saturday night. She knows Kim’s out on a date, but she thought her roommate would be back by now. She shrugs, slips her shoes off before making her way to her room. Dumping her bag on her computer chair she flops onto her bed and sighs in contentment.

After ordering some very much needed pizza, she’s mindlessly scrolling through Tik Tok when she sees Trini on her screen.

_“Okay, I finally have an update for everyone asking. It took this long because we haven’t seen each other._

_Adults with conflicting schedules. It happens. And uh, yeah. The embarrassing part is that…uh, she saw the video, guys! Trust me when I say that I wanted to go into the witness protection program. Yeah, she saw the video because one of her friends recognized me and sent it to her for confirmation. So, she knew about it and still wanted to talk to me, isn’t that right, Kim?”_

The camera moves and sitting next to Trini at the table is Kim.

“What the fuck!” Tommi exclaims. Holy shit, Kim made a move? Tommi didn’t know whether to cry or laugh because Kim isn’t looking at the camera, her eyes are on Trini. Trini nudges her shoulder to get her to talk.

 _“Oh, yeah,”_ Kim replies, looking at the camera with a smile and shrugs. _“I wanted the pin, guys. C’mon now.”_ Trini rolls her eyes at the camera while Kim continues, _“But, yeah. We went out for coffee which went great…and I don’t what else to say on the spot.”_

 _"No worries, you did good,”_ Trini assures her before turning back to the camera _. “So, that’s pretty much it, you guys. Everyone have a good night. Make good choices and all that! See ya!”_

The video starts to replay before Tommi exits out of the app and brings up her text conversation with Kim. She doesn’t care that she’s with Trini right now. She has every right as her friend and roommate to being annoying as hell.

_KIMBERLY_

_ANN_

_HART_

_MA’AM_

_ANSWER ME_

_FINE DO WHAT YOU GOTTA DO_

_PIZZA FOR BREAKFAST TOMORROW_

Tommi doesn’t get a response. Instead, Kim comes waltzing through the door after the pizza arrives.

“I was coming home, Tom,” she says in faked exasperation. Tommi notes the big smile on her face as she goes to the kitchen to wash her hands and grab drinks from the fridge.

“What _I_ can’t believe is that you were in a Tik Tok video,” Tomi teases. “I’m still waiting for my thank you, by the way. If I didn’t send you that video, then you’d still be tip-toeing around Trini.”

“I would not!” Kim sets the drinks down on the table, comes up behind Tommi and tightly wraps her arms around her. “Thanks,” she says quietly as Tommi pats her arm. The moment between friends doesn’t last for long when Tommi playfully pushes away as Kim laughs. Between bites, Kim tells Tommi everything she’s missed.

**Author's Note:**

> I know nearly everyone uses Gomez as Trini's last name but I decided on Velasco because it was my great-grandmother's maiden name.  
> Here's a link to the [rainbow pin](https://www.boredinc.com/collections/enamel-pins/products/love-is-love-rainbow-enamel-pin) Trini has.  
> Comments and kudos are appreciate and if you're feeling shy here are some emojis to use:  
> ❤️ = I love this story!  
> 💐 = thank you for sharing this!  
> 🍬 = so sweet and fluffy!  
> 😭 = got me right in the feels


End file.
